guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ineluki
Hi. Congratulations, you made it to The List! Also: Could you please change the height of your signature icon. The maximum allowed height is 19 pixels, because anything higher will stretch th eline height. Thanks in advance! -- (talk) 10:31, 27 December 2006 (CST) : Thx for the info. Changed it. And thanks for adding me to your list! ;) --Ineluki 13:16, 27 December 2006 (CST) :: No problem and your welcome. :) Be proud of it! -- (talk) 14:06, 27 December 2006 (CST) Congratulations again!! This time you are the second user to have made it to The List twice. -- (talk) 19:48, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Many thanks! It's not completely finished yet, except for the characters, but I'm about to get the hang of it. --Ineluki 06:48, 29 December 2006 (CST) Cats Heya there nice looking user page, two things, firstly you can use to direct link to your contributions. Secondly you've put yourself in a Category:Users/Language/wiki-2 which suggests that you're at an intermediate level of wiki language. Actually that kinda makes sense, it's a bit like Wikipedia:Template:User wiki lang or Wikipedia:Template:User wikimarkup enthusiast I guess. Hmmm maybe it's worthwhile making a template for wiki language, let me know if you're interested I might be able to give you a hand. --Xasxas256 09:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) :You guys really give me too much credit for my humble page. But thanks! I knew about the Contributions link, but I used this special link to focus on the "(Main)"-namespace. I don't think, the rest is so important. :) About the wiki language: I dunno what level I really am. I still have to look onto other user's pages for code-inspirations. Guess that's also because I haven't worked with any HTML/stylesheets for.. um... many years. --Ineluki 09:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::That was lazy of me, I didn't even realise that you'd specified a namespace in that link :P Ok I've created a "wiki code" language now! You can use to indicate your moderate knowledge of wiki code!! --Xasxas256 10:40, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Nice work. I'll implement that the next few days, when i'm done working on the character section of my page. :) --Ineluki 12:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) Ban tagging Heya again, just a very minor thing, normally you add the ban template to a user's user page, not their talk page. A small thing I know but knowledge is power! :P --Xasxas256 08:42, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Thx for that info, cause I wasn't even aware that unregistered users even have a userpage :-/ --Ineluki 13:01, 27 January 2007 (CST) User:62.238.94.253 already banned --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 10:20, 10 February 2007 (CST) :Doh, that's what happens when you're in a hurry and the wiki is too slow :-/ --Ineluki 10:26, 10 February 2007 (CST) Tad Williams' Books Yay! Found another person that reads/has read the Memory, Sorrow and Thorn quartet! Have you read Katherine Kerr's Deverry cycle? —Ebany Salmonderiel 14:42, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Addition:Yay! You also read the Farseer Trilogies by Robin Hobb —Ebany Salmonderiel 15:05, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Hi there, nice to meet another fantasy fan here. Yes, I've read the M,S & T. quartet many times and it still counts as my favorite saga! :) Havent heard of the Deverry cycle yet, but I'll now look out for it. My other favorite sagas are: the Midkemia Saga of Raymond Feist, the Legacy of Drizzt by Salvatore and many others. --Ineluki 04:48, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Saw the name Ineluki and just had to click. A good series. Katherine Kerr's Deverry series is interesting as well, but IMAO if you want a series that will leave you drooling, and begging for more you have to try George R. R. Martin's A Game of Thrones. You'll be hooked. I'd also consider Modesitt's Saga of Recluce series. Starting with The Magic of Recluce. All little known about authors, but good nonetheless. Kelvin Greyheart 10:36, 26 February 2007 (CST) Great Character "Pages" You really have great character pages. Keep on the good work. p.s.: can i use your plan for my characters? i'n not such an arty person >.> . User:Indjagar February 22, 2007 :Yes, I don't see why not. :) Btw, they're pretty poorly coded I think. I wanted to change that but didn't have time so far. --Ineluki 12:19, 22 February 2007 (CST) :There is it. Improved layout, better coding using this template. Have fun with it. --Ineluki 09:52, 24 February 2007 (CST) I really like it too. And i did check your degen builds. i like them. thanks for the comment on my Discord build (Build:N/R_Toxic_Discord)...i always like to try out new ideas too, and i think people can be so narrowminded once they find a build that works. Takes the fun out of the game in my opinion. Keep up the great work! ;) Vanessa 05:18, 27 February 2007 (CST) Are you.. the same person as Darth Ineluki as IGN? [[User:ShiroHayate|'ShiroHayate']] (''talk''* ) 13:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC)